Second Chance
by eeniemeenie
Summary: Massie Block did everything to be accepted- loved. But it was never enough. And all she recieved, in return, was rejection. Songfic, T for swearing. R&R.


**I was watching the Second Chance (Shinedown ) and this just came to me. And it's pretty much like the video, only… different. Uhyeah. Anyways. **

**Oh, and you should totally listen to it. It's an amazing song :). You should listen to it while you read thisssss. Oh, and I switched some of the lyrics so it made more sense, but yeah. **

**And I'm going to work on Who I Wanna Be on Monday. So it'll be out by Tuesday, and that's at the lastest. I think. **

**T for a bit of swearing. **

**ANYWAYS. Enjoy. **

**Second** _Chance_

_~-~-_

_My eyes are open wide  
By the way I made it through the day  
I watch the world outside  
By the way I'm leaving out today_

_~-~-_

Sweat glistened upon eight year old Massie Block's forehead, and, instead of being disgusted, or ashamed of it, she flaunted it.

To her, it was a sing- a symbol, for all the others, regardless to the fact that there was no one else here to witness it. That she was better than them- that she had what it takes, and that she was willing to work for it.

And, gracefully, she glided around the room, performing a complicated string of leaps and turns, all the while smiling relaxingly. And, finishing flawlessly, and, with a final twirl and parting her hands- one up and one sideways, both curled slightly, she smiled yet again, broadly.

And turning around to face her mother, she crossed her fingers behind her back casually, dying for attention- a bit of approval, for once.

But Kendra Block had left- gone after barely a minute, unknowingly crushing her daughter's hope- yet, at the same time, strengthening her want- her _need_- for acceptance.

Which, sadly, she never provided.

_~-~-_

_Tell my mother, tell my father I've done the best I can  
To make them realize this is my life, I hope they understand  
I'm not angry, I'm just saying  
Sometimes goodbye is a second chance_

_~-~-_

They were fighting again.

It was something you'd think that you would get used to, overtime.

But no such luck.

Regardless, though, it happened every night- mostly after dinner, when the two were in close quarters, washing dishes together. And during it, their own flesh and blood would hide, face hiding in pillow, tears threatening to spill out.

"You know, sometimes I wonder why the _hell_ I married you!" Kendra screeched loudly, while Massie, her room situated directly above the kitchen, stuck headphones in her ears, trying to block the sound out- an attempt at a retreat, of sorts.

Of course, it didn't work. Diluted the noise, possibly, but couldn't completely block the two out.

"…not my fault we're broke!" William's naturally loud, low voice ripped through the house madly. "Maybe if you didn't spend all our _fucking_ money on all that designer crap…"

Massie could practically hear Kendra rolling her eyes at the statement. "Well, maybe if you worked overtime we could afford to get Ryan voice lessons!" Kendra screeched again, while Massie's heart dropped at the mention of Massie's-oh-so-perfect-brother, Ryan Block.

He was always slithering into their conversations- most of the time praising him- for Ryan Thomas Block was their ideal child. He had perfect grades, perfect friends, the perfect voice, perfect looks.

Check, check, check andddd _check_.

And Massie? She was nothing more than a disappointment. She was the elder child- a disappointment, actually, as they had been hoping for a booming baby boy. She was plain- not quite ugly, but definitely not beautiful. She didn't care about fashion- a major flaw, in Kendra's opinion. And, although Kendra would never admit it, was a much better dancer than she ever had been- even at the young age of 11.

And, definitely not for the first time, Massie wept into her pillow, sick and tired of the rejection.

_~-~-_

_I just saw Haley's Comet, she waved  
Said, "Why are you always running in place?"  
Even the man in the moon disappeared  
Somewhere in the stratosphere_

_~-~-_

Her friends truly didn't understand her.

Alicia, who seemed to think that she practically owned her, bossed her around- telling her who she could or couldn't date, what colors were _hers_, what dance competitions she couldn't enter- merely because Alicia knew how much better Massie was then her.

Quite sad, really, when you consider Alicia practically denied her existence in front of others.

Or how she constantly put Massie down, reminding her that she'd never have what it takes.

Yeah. Sounds like a _fantastic_ friend.

Layne was, of course, was the polar opposite of Alicia, but she, too, openly shared her doubts. Layne just didn't understand what dance meant to her- and was constantly annoyed, as Massie would usually just turn down her offers to do something together, instead preferring to spend some quality time with the Blocks' small dance studio.

And, although she never quite outright told her, Massie knew what was going on in her head.

And Claire was a sweetheart- a little too clingy and whiny for her tastes, but just didn't have it in her to be mean- didn't have a "mean bone" in her body.

Or so she thought.

Because, by the time high school rolled around, all three of them had left Massie, alone and defenseless, right when she needed someone the most.

_~-~-_

_Please don't cry one tear for me  
I'm not afraid of what I have to say  
This is my one and only voice  
So listen close, it's only for today._

_~-~-_

"Mom!" Massie exclaimed excitedly, momentarily forgetting her distaste for Kendra and slamming her messenger bag on the counter, before holding up a pink sheet to her face.

Kendra glanced over the sheet momentarily, before studying the 18 year old before her critically. "I'm sorry, Massie." She muttered quietly, a fake-sad look plastered onto her heavily made up face. "We just can't afford it, at the moment- gas prices are soaring, you know, and to drive across the state for some silly competition…" she muttered, a _how-could-you-be-so-selfish_ look replacing the last.

After a moment, the words sunk in- and Massie's jaw dropped, tears already beginning to trickle down. "But- mom!" she protested. "This is… my chance!"

"Oh, Massie." Kendra chuckled in that you're-_such_-an-idiot way, a half smirk now upon her face. "You don't honestly think you have a chance, do you?" she shook her head slowly. "You just… don't have what it takes." Kendra announced, once again critically looking over her disappointment of a daughter.

And, tired of hearing the same sentence yet again, Massie took a deep breath, stuck her chin up bravely, and willed herself not to crack before her mother's chocolate tinted, beady little eyes.

_~-~-_

_I just saw Haley's Comet, she waved  
Said, "Why are you always running in place?"  
Even the man in the moon disappeared  
Somewhere in the stratosphere_

_~-~-_

Slamming multiple suitcases shut and grabbing her emergency stash of money in a whirlwind, Massie steadied herself for a moment, breathing deeply.

And, setting her duffel atop of her rolling suitcase, she noiselessly exited the room, and, against herself, made a final visit to her brother.

She had never quite hated Ryan, really. She had been extremely jealous, sure- after all, he had won over their parents in a way she never had, had gotten their approval, their support. Yet, somehow, she just couldn't find herself to hate such an innocent, perfect being.

Hating herself- and her parents, for that matter, was a hell of a lot easier.

And, trying her best not to make a sound, Massie stealthily rolled out of the house.

For good.

_~-~-_

_Tell my mother, tell my father I've done the best I can  
To make them realize this is my life, I hope they understand  
I'm not angry, I'm just saying  
Sometimes goodbye is a second chance_

_~-~-_

Thankfully, the bus driver had asked no questions- merely accepted the money, a bored expression on his face.

And, as the engine rumbled to life, the impact of what she was doing striked her.

And, for the second time in less than five hours, tears alighted her face, before she quickly wiped them aside, staring in a downcast manner at the floor for a moment, before sighing, already making a pact in her head.

To show them- Kendra. William. Alicia. Claire. Layne.

Everyone.

She'd show them that she could do it.

_That she wasn't a failure. _

_~-~-_

_Tell my mother, tell my father I've done the best I can  
To make them realize this is my life, I hope they understand  
I'm not angry, I'm just saying  
Sometimes goodbye is a second chance  
Sometimes goodbye is a second chance  
Sometimes goodbye is a second chance_

_~-~-_

Curtsying in a graceful, almost careless seeming way, Massie smiled brightly, savoring the applause- the approval, the support.

That she had never received.

And, unable to help herself, she glanced around, half expecting to see Kendra clapping slowly, a somber, gloomy look on her face.

Before she stopped herself.

Because that was her past- which, truly, was now completely irrelevant.

It didn't matter anymore. That was, as said, her past. And now, all that mattered- all that she was going to focus on from now on- was her future. As a dancer.

Because, despite what others thought, Massie _did_ have what it took.

And she had finally made it.

**Does it sound rude when I say that I loved that?**

**Oh well. I did, so tough sushi. **

**And OHMAYAN that was depressing again.**

**But happy at the end? :D. **

**Review and I'll love you forever and ever and ever and ever :D. **

{}

{}

{}

{}

{}

\/


End file.
